Rata de laboratorio
by SalveBlackHat
Summary: Para LaserBlast perder sus poderes fue difícil, las falsas palabras de su amada Spark que tanto intentaron animarlo fueron dolorosas, pero enterarse que pronto tendría un hijo fue la gota que derramó su vaso, fue el principal propósito para ser como una rata de laboratorio... Basado en el capítulo "Big Reveal". LaserBlast/Carol


_OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey._

_._

_._

**_Rata de laboratorio_**

_._

_._

Los meses pasaron como un simple pestañeo después de la «trágica muerte» del gran héroe LaserBlast, una gran mentira que con facilidad se expandió tanto todos los miembros de P.O.I.N.T. como los villanos y para LaserBlast es lo mejor para todos y para él.

En un pizarrón colgado en una de las paredes blancas de su laboratorio, se encuentra pegados varios recortes de distintos periódicos, desde recordatorios sobre las buenas acciones que hizo antes de perder sus poderes, notas sobre su muerte con una letra grande en el título para ocasionar mayor impacto al público y sobre teorías de conspiración por parte de P.O.I.N.T. o de un enemigo demasiado poderoso que aún no se ha encontrado u oculto por parte de P.O.I.N.T.

Rumores... Solo son simples rumores y elogios falsos de un supuesto muerto.

A parte de las notas periodísticas, también se encuentra algunas anotaciones dispersas en el pizarrón, extrañas fórmulas que le podrían servir para poder recuperar sus poderes y, lo más importante, una imagen de Carol que pudo conseguir en un artículo de ella en una revista conocida colocada en el centro del pizarrón.

LaserBlast suspira, una parte aún tiene ese sentimiento de enojo y desilusión por las palabras de Carol, aquellas palabras que intentaban animarlo, convencerlo y eliminar todas sus dudas... Todas esas palabras eran falsas, una gran mentira dolorosa. Sin embargo, LaserBlast sigue queriendo a Carol, por lo que hace todo, hasta lo que se considera imposible, para poder recuperar sus poderes y así regresar con Carol y a P.O.I.N.T.

Regresa a su escritorio que está todo un desastre, pilas de papeles con importante información y diagnósticos sobre su condición, la taza para el café manchado que necesita con urgencia un buen lavado, bolígrafos con pequeñas mordeduras debido a la ansiedad de LaserBlast, restos de bocadillos y un trozo de papel amarillo con una lista de reactivos, materiales biológicos y algunas otras provisiones que son necesarios para seguir con su investigación.

Toma la lista de compras, se quita su bata de laboratorio maltratado y manchado, lo coloca en el perchero que se encuentra cerca de la puerta; en el perchero toma un abrigo negro que le permite ocultar su identidad y guarda su lista en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Después se asegura que todo esté cerrado, ya que LaserBlast quiere evitar a toda costa otro accidente como en la supuesta tienda de donas, algunos aparatos de laboratorio desconectados y las luces apagadas; se pone la gorra que tiene el abrigo y se va de su laboratorio.

* * *

El sol del día es agradable a pesar de ser verano, debido a que normalmente el calor suele ser insoportable por esas temporadas; las calles de la cuidad se encuentran tranquilas, las carreteras son invadidas por unos cuantos, autos de distintos colores, tamaños y modelos, héroes derrotando a villanos en las ciudades y otros caminan tranquilamente mientras platican o se dirigen a realizar otras actividades menos significativas, como si nada interesante estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

Debido a que tiene que mantener su identidad oculta, para LaserBlast no es fácil conseguir sus provisiones; si intenta acudir ayuda con otros héroes, P.O.I.N.T se convertirá en un gran dolor de cabeza principalmente por Foxtail y definitivamente no podía pedir ayuda a villanos, porque sería perseguido y ser derrotado sin piedad. Así que, por medio de un contacto (1), obtiene todos sus productos que necesita sin arriesgarse demasiado, a cambio de una cantidad considerable de dinero.

LaserBlast se reúne en distintos puntos de encuentro para evitar problemas, además que no quiere revelar su laboratorio secreto; por lo que en esta ocasión se reunirá con su contacto en un callejón donde se puede alcanzar a ver la construcción de una plaza. El antiguo héroe escuchó rumores que El-Bow se retiró de P.O.I.N.T. después de su accidente y que pronto abriría un centro comercial llamado Lakewood Plaza Turbo... Al parecer dichos rumores son verdaderos.

Observa a lo lejos el futuro centro comercial desde las sombras del callejón sucio, al lado de varias bolsas negras de basura e ignorando las cucarachas y ratas que corren de un lado a otro en busca de un refugio o comida; a pesar de la distancia, distingue las grúas elevando material pesado, varios camiones que tienen diferentes tipos de roca y personas trabajando duramente en la construcción de la plaza (2).

El antiguo héroe no puede evitar reírse, jamás creyó que su tímido compañero se iba a convertir en una especie de empresario y vaya que la idea no era mala.

Da unos pequeños golpes en la pared con sus dedos, la impaciencia carcome su mente debido a que LaserBlast es un aficionado a la puntualidad, además que entre más tiempo este afuera, más se arriesga a revelar su identidad y la persona encargada de conseguir sus provisiones está teniendo un ligero retraso.

—Mierda...—murmura el héroe.

LaserBlast sigue observando a su alrededor, esperando a su contacto como al mismo tiempo vigilando. En medio de la multitud que está caminando, ve a dos personas caminando tranquilo por las calles en sentido contrario a la construcción. Uno es un hombre que presume sus pectorales y abdomen al solo usar unos sencillos pantalones y una corbata con un diseño ridículo, de estatura alta, con lentes cuadrados y un peinado brilloso por utilizar un excelente shampoo y el exceso de gel, el tipo es fuerte pero su actitud parece muy tímida por los movimientos que muestran; la segunda persona es una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y esponjoso rubio acomodado por una diadema verde, con un vestido amarillo cubiertas por varias estampas de margaritas y unas sandalias que al parecer son cómodas.

—Un momento...—dice LaserBlast pestañeando un par de veces, siente un nudo en la garganta, su respiración se acelera y los recuerdos del pasado le dan un buen golpe mental... Es Carol, su amada novia, sin embargo algo había cambiado en ella que lo hizo temblar y la tonalidad del color de su piel disminuya—. Spark... Tú...

Carol, conocida como Silver Spark en sus tiempos en P.O.I.N.T., habla con tranquilidad con aquel hombre mientras acaricia con suavidad su vientre. LaserBlast niega la cabeza, una mezcla de emociones revuelve su estómago que le da ganas de vomita, su respiración se dificulta y en cuestión de segundos siente que podría desmayarse.

Carol está embarazada, quizá con 7 meses de embarazo... Esos mismos meses que ocurrió el accidente. Él no es estúpido, sabe lo que hizo esa noche después que Carol intentó animarlo a base de mentiras, esa noche de pasión en su antigua casa días antes del accidente y Carol es una mujer que jamás lo engañaría de esa forma, ella es alguien con principios... Es un hecho que pronto nacería su primogénito. Descubrir que será padre de esa forma es un fuerte golpe en el estómago para LaserBlast, pensar que no es alguien digno para P.O.I.N.T., ni para Carol ni para su hijo que está en camino, reconoce que en cuestión de tiempo la locura controlaría su cuerpo y alma.

Doloroso, es tan doloroso que no sabe si podrá resistirlo.

Traga un poco de saliva, intenta mojar sus labios secos, trata de tomar una gran bocanada de aire a pesar del mal olor que desprende la materia orgánica que está en proceso de descomposición; en todas las bolsas de basura se encuentra un montón de distintos periódicos usados unidos por un lazo viejo. El héroe toma un periódico dispuesto a caminar por las calles como si fuera un civil más, lo que planea es riesgoso pero debe de obtener más información y comprobar sus suposiciones; así que, rezando mentalmente, sale de su escondite, caminado con tranquilidad mientras oculta su rostro con el periódico que tiene la fecha de publicación de la semana pasada, persigue a Carol y a la otra persona con precaución, camina entre las personas, escondiéndose en puestos o callejones y fingiendo leer para no ser descubierto.

—Agradezco mucho que me permitas abrir un dojo en tu plaza, Eugene—alcanza escuchar LaserBlast la linda voz de Carol, dándose cuenta que la otra persona que acompaña a Carol es El-Bow, algo que le sorprendió mucho al verlo sin su máscara de luchador, debido a que es la primera vez que ve su rostro—. Ahora que pronto tendré a mi hijo y que mis tiempos en P.O.I.N.T. han terminado, debo de hacer algo productivo—afirma Carol sonriente, acariciando su vientre con amor—. Además quiero que mi bebé se sienta orgullo de LaserBlast y de mí, sé que para mi bebé será algo duro no conocer a su padre pero haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

Orgullo... Esa palabra fue la más dolorosa que pudo escuchar LaserBlast en toda su corta vida.

—N-No tienes por qué agradecerme, es lo poco que puedo hacer por ti—dice Gar con tono melancólico, recordar que todo fue su culpa por no salvar a LaserBlast y lastimar a la mujer que ama, que además debe de afrontar sola su embarazo, le provoca un dolor en su corazón—. Silver…

—No, yo ya no soy más Silver Spark ni tú eres El-Bow—interrumpe Carol sonriente—. Solo soy Carol y ahora tú serás Gar, y eso es más que suficiente.

—Lo sé Sil-digo Carol, pero yo…—siente el sudor recorrer sobre su rostro, sus manos tiemblan por culpa del nerviosismo y la culpa sobre ese acontecimiento del sándwich. Desea desde el fondo de su corazón disculparse con ella por intentar conquistarla en vez de ayudar a su amigo, porque Laserblast jamás conocería a su hijo por su egoísmo.

—Dímelo después Gar, tienes que volver a la plaza—comenta Carol—. Debes estar muy ocupado y no quiero quitar tu tiempo, además tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer.

—Oh, entiendo—murmura Gar desanimado y enojado con él mismo por ser tan cobarde—. ¡Pero al menos...!

—Adiós Eugene—se despide la héroe con un tono cortarte.

—...—guarda silencio unos segundos, sintiéndose miserable, pero toma el valor para hablar—. Adiós Carol.

Después de despedirse con educación, Carol se retira, dejando a un destrozado Gar después de la despedida de la persona que ama; sabe que Carol nunca lo perdonará por el fallecimiento de LaserBlast y que jamás podrá reponer los errores que cometió. Con una gran tristeza en su corazón, Mr. Gar se va y camina hasta su futura plaza; por otra parte, LaserBlast ve a su novia andando, tan hermosa como el día que se conocieron y sin pensarlo extiende su mano, intentando alcanzarla con desesperación, anhela decirle que está vivo, abrazarla para que se sienta segura de cualquier peligro y esperar juntos a su futuro bebé con amor.

Pero sabe a la perfección que no puede hacer eso, no siendo un completo inútil sin poderes.

—Carol...—murmura LaserBlast, siente que sus palabras son llevadas por el viento no obstante sabe que jamás podrá alcanzar su llamado de desesperación. La mira por última vez, no sabe cuánto tiempo tomará para que pueda verla otra vez, así que, con con una tristeza oprimiendo su débil corazón, decide despedirse mentalmente de su amada.

En cambio Carol escucha que alguien lo llama, ella se detiene extrañada por ese suceso, mira por todos los lados a la persona quien dijo su nombre; pero después de un tiempo de una búsqueda sin éxito se encoge los hombros, creyendo que es su imaginación.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, LaserBlast logra conseguir su material sin correr ningún riesgo y regresa a su laboratorio oculto. Al pasar su sistema de seguridad sin ningún problema, abre la puerta del laboratorio con la mano temblorosa y sudorosa, el olor floral del detergente penetra sus fosas nasales produciéndole al instante ligeras náuseas; intenta dar un paso pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza, los mareos atacando su cuerpo y la poca luz que rodea su laboratorio a pesar que aún es de día, no lo permiten avanzar más y tenga que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

Unos cuantos minutos bastaron para poder tranquilizarse un poco, busca el interruptor que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta, cerca del marco. Al encontrarlo, enciende las luces, se percata rápidamente que su laboratorio están en las mismas condiciones en las que dejó cuando fue por su encargo, las paredes blancas sin ninguna mancha de polvo o un reactivo, se podría ver varios anaqueles donde se almacenan materiales de vidrio ordenados alfabéticamente, de la misma forma los reactivos separando los tipos de sales, hidróxidos y ácidos para evitar el contacto y no provocar reacciones que pueden ser peligrosos y entre otros materiales como papelería.

También se encuentra aparatos como la centrífuga, algunas incubadoras, estufas, cámaras de extracción y muchos más aparatos con un alto costo rodeando el laboratorio; de igual forma, están extintores colgados en las paredes y señales de precaución, peligro y señales de evaluación.

Todo en orden y en perfectas condiciones.

Entra a su laboratorio con algunas bolsas blancas y pequeñas cajas de cartón, cierra la puerta, camina hasta su área de trabajo que consiste una mesa metálica con un sistema de agua y de gas adherido y algunos soluciones esparcidos ya listos para su uso y con mucho fastidio deja en algún lado la mercancía. Se quita el abrigo sintiendo el ambiente fresco recorrer su cuerpo, con su prenda se limpia el sudor que recorre en su frente y nuca, una vez seco hace un lado abrigo y va por su bata que se encuentra en el perchero.

Se pone su bata desgastada, piensa con seriedad sobre sus futuras acciones, su mirada queda fija en una de sus soluciones de color púrpura en su mesa de trabajo. Durante sus anteriores experimentos, el uso de ratones o conejos es una buena forma para tener una experimento seguro y evitar riesgos en el cuerpo humano, sin embargo también toma un determinado tiempo y LaserBlast no quiere desperdiciar tiempo, necesita sus poderes, recuperarlos lo más pronto posible... Si quiere estar con Spark y con su bebé.

Experimentarse es una completa locura, las posibilidades que el primer intento sea el efectivo son nulas y los efectos secundarios podrían ser graves para su vida. LaserBlast lo sabe, pero necesita intentarlo, necesita tomar ese riesgo sin importar las consecuencias.

Por lo que agarra tembloso esa solución púrpura que había preparado antes de irse, traga duro, este es una las más importantes decisiones que puede afectar su vida para siempre... Sin embargo, no hay vuelta atrás. Cierra los ojos asustado y se toma la solución poco a poco hasta dejar el matraz vacío, sin dejar escapar ni una pequeña gota. El sabor es demasiado amargo que es increíble que su paladar lo soportara, el olor es tolerable aunque es una molestia para su nariz y siente irritación recorrer parte de su sistema digestivo.

—Creí que esto me mataría—comenta el héroe expulsando unas cuantas risas, eliminando un poco la tensión del ambiente.

De repente los efectos de la solución comienzan atacar su débil cuerpo, siente las ganas de vomitar acompañado de constantes mareos. Con pasos torpes y la vista borrosa se dirige velozmente al baño, para después expulsar el vómito en la taza del baño; un líquido morado con pequeños trozos de su almuerzo mezclado con restos de sangre son depositados en el retrete, expulsa dos veces aquel líquido, sintiendo una irritación en la garganta pero a la vez un poco de mejoría para su estómago.

Una vez que se siente mejor, se incorpora a pesar de los mareos, jala la palanca y escucha el chorro de agua llevarse el vómito al drenaje. Se dirige al lavamanos, no obstante todo da vueltas a su alrededor con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, cae al suelo inconsciente.

Nadie puede ayudarlo porque la soledad y el silencio es su única compañía...

No recuerda cuando tiempo quedó inconsciente, tal fueron unos minutos u horas para que pudiera despertar, siente sus ojos pesados, los labios secos, su cuerpo todo adolorido y la luz que emite el foco del baño molesta sus ojos. Con dificultad se levanta, se da un ligero masaje en las sienes en busca de un buen método efectivo de relajación, se ríe con sarcasmo porque haya sobrevivido dos veces milagrosamente.

—Vaya suerte que tengo—comenta LaserBlast con una voz apagada con irritación en su pecho—. ¿Qué demonios...?—pregunta temeroso que más efectos secundarios podrían aparecer, respira profundo comprobando nulo dolor en sus pulmones, entonces se quita la bata y la camisa dejando la prendas al suelo y se dirige al espejo—. ¿Qué es esto...?

Se percata de unas pequeñas manchas moradas en su pecho, fruñe el ceño, preguntándose si es otro efecto secundario; intenta limpiarse esas manchas con desesperación utilizando agua, jabón neutro e incluso productos de limpieza, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles…

¿Esto sería el inicio de su verdadero tormento?

—Esto es malo, demasiado malo—dice preocupado—. Pero debo seguir sin importar el riesgo, si puedo encontrar mis poderes entonces también podré remediarlo y finalmente podré ser digno para todos.

Sus esperanzas aumentan, porque él tiene la capacidad suficiente para lograr su objetivo, él mismo obtuvo una forma para para desaparecer los poderes de alguien, así que sería capaz de arreglarlo… ¿no?

Sin embargo los meses pasaron a tres años desperdiciados, la condición de LaserBlast no ha mejorado a pesar de todos las soluciones bioquímicas que ha estado ingiriendo para recuperar sus poderes, tantos años siendo una miserable rata de laboratorio y su enojo ha aumentado por cada experimento fracasado... Se mira al espejo de su baño, nota que sus músculos disminuyeron drásticamente, su cara masacrada por los días de insomnio, el cabello le ha crecido hasta los hombros y, lo peor de todo, el color de su piel ahora es morado.

Nada ha cambiado, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

El antiguo héroe aprieta los puños, no puede soportar ese lamentable aspecto, ver como sus actos le han traído consecuencias desastrosas en su vida.

No lo soporta…

No puede…

**¡LO DETESTA!**

Con las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, da un fuerte puñetazo al espejo con toda su furia acumulada por años; al instante el espejo se rompe quedando en varios pedazos, unos pedazos de vidrio penetran en la piel y la sangre brota en sus nudillos, formando delgados hilos de aquel líquido rojo en el destrozado espejo.

Sus piernas tiemblan, siente que pronto no podrá sostenerse por mucho en pie, por lo tanto, se apoya en la pared mientras intenta respirar. Cierra los ojos buscando la tranquilidad que perdió hace tiempo y creyendo que el dolor de su mano lastimada es superior a su dolor emocional.

—Basta, ya no puedo más...

Poco a poco se desliza al suelo hasta caer en rodillas, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Suspira profundamente mientras se pregunta si vale la pena seguir intentando.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Debo de admitir que me estoy arriesgando un poco porque aun me faltan capítulos que ver... Aparte sobre la noticia que puso muchos tristes, la verdad es una serie que tiene demasiado potencial a pesar de ir lento... La verdad es una lástima. Sin embargo, esperemos que Ian haga todo lo posible para aclarar dudas. ¡Confiemos en él!

Bueno, aclaro puntos:

1) Se comentó como se construyó la plaza a través de una especie de robot o un ser plaza (?), aunque opino que Gar ocultó y modificó la información para no revelar su oscuro pasado, a parte que me gusta más una construcción a mano. Además creo que una de las razones para construir la plaza fue por Carol, para que pudiera superar juntos su pasado... Carol lo logró más rápido que Gar, supongo que Gar intentó disculparse pero la culpa hizo que conforme los años no pudiera ni decir un hola a Carol. Pero bueno, ahora son pareja.

2) La persona misteriosa... Bueno, aun mantengo la teoría que Shadow es LaserBlast/Venomous pero al mismo tiempo no, creo que puede ser como TKO pero que a diferencia de TKO, él si pudo salir de LaserBlast. Además, alguien debió ayudar LaserBlast en esos tiempos, alguien que le ayudara a recolectar información sobre Carol y su hijo, en este caso, como LaserBlast no le tenía confianza por eso siempre tenía distintos puntos de reunión... Aunque esto se puede aclarar en el próximo capítulo.

3) Es difícil las ubicaciones de la cuidad para dar una buena historia y los fragmentos del pasado no ayudan mucho que digamos. Perdonen por cualquier error, ya sea un dato o que la historia puede que carezca de sentido.

4) Tal vez haga una continuación de la historia y ese sería LaserBlast convirtiéndose en villano, pero el tiempo lo dirá.

5) Pueden leer la historia en A03 y próximamente en Wattpad. Los nombres de usuario está en el perfil. Agradezco mucho que me hayan leído, cualquier duda o crítica constructiva pueden dejar un comentario, se lo agradecería mucho.

Nos vemos.

#SalveBlackHat


End file.
